Mothra (MonsterVerse)
Codename: Mothra (Titanus Mosura) TITAN/MUTO Type: Ancient Alpha Defender Animal Category: Prehistoric Divine Moth (Titanus Mosura) Height: 52 Feet Tall, Wingspand 803 Feet Wide Occupation: Queen of the Monsters, Protector Of Life, Power To Restore Balance Of Nature Relationship: Battra (Cousin) Biography: Discovered at the Yunnan Rainforest in China, in an ancient temple by Dr. Emma Russell and Monarch team, an egg was about to hatch, revealing a Mothra Larva. At first started and frightened, she began shooting string shots at the Monarch guards and was in complete rage. That is until Dr. Russell used her invention, the ORCA to calm and communicate with Mothra. Did not last long as a group of Eco Terrioist lead by a British Mercenary, Alan Jonah, the Mothra Larva escaped while Dr. Russell and her daughter Madison Russell were taken hostage by the terriosit group for their own plan. The larva was last seen behind the rainforest waterfalls, refusing to come out until the danger had passed. There she prepare herself a cocoon as she was ready to metamorphosis. While Titans around the world bowed to Ghidorah's will, Mothra did not and upon emerging from her cocoon made her way to Castle Bravo. Monarch analyzed the sonar she emitted and found that Godzilla was responding to her. Realizing Godzilla was still alive, Serizawa, Stanton, Chen, and Mark followed Mothra to Godzilla's location in a submarine, which was pulled deeper underwater by a sudden whirlpool. During the battle at Boston between Godzilla and Ghidorah, as Godzilla Atomic breathed Ghidorah, Mothra arrived and pinned Ghidorah's heads against a nearby building with her silk. Godzilla lunged at Ghidorah and tackled him through the building. As Godzilla prepared to attack his fallen enemy, Ghidorah called for Rodan to intercept Mothra and take her out of the fight. While Mothra and Rodan dueled in the sky Mothra fought valiantly as she was receiving great damage to her wings. before Rodan could finish her, Mothra then pulled a fast one, by placing her Poison Stinger onto Rodan, which caused him to fall down to the ground paralyzed from the poison effect. While Godzilla being weakened from being lifted and dropped down from the sky by Ghidorah, Mothra crawled weakly onto Godzilla's body and shielded him from Ghidorah. She then flew directly at Ghidorah, who vaporized her with his gravity beams. Mothra's energy flowed into Godzilla, causing his skin to form glowing red cracks. Shortly after Ghidorah was being distracted by Dr Russell's attempt in using the ORCA to lure Ghidorah away from Godzilla, Godzilla himself fully in fury mode, unleashed Nuclear Pulses which has both Mothra's wings and cries from the Pulses against Ghidorah and eventually killing him for good, leaving Godzilla the victor of this ling battle. Although Mothra is no more, recent reports from Monarch indicate that another Titan egg was discoverd, identical to the one at the Yunnan Rainforest, China. Possible that Mothra may return. Powers/Abilities: Bioluminescene (Bright God Rays produced from the patterns of her wings), Poison Scales (Powder From Wings), Poison Stinger, Powerful Wind Storms, Flight, Claw Pecks, Tackle, Web String, Fast Swimmer, Enhanced Strength, Speed, Agility Food Supply: Pure Radiation From Planet's Core Forms: Larvae (Youth), and Imago (Adult) First Appearance: 2009, Yunnan Rainforest, China Last Appearance: 2019, Boston, Massachuetts Current Whereabouts: Deceased. Killed by Ghidorah Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Insects Category:Friends Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Good-hearted characters Category:Allies Category:Guests Category:Ghosts